Hunters and Killers
by Dogsoldier
Summary: This is after the fact of the Nazi invasion. They were beaten back but decimated the Vatican KKK fuckers before they escaped. They are being hunted down by Alucard, Seras, and the rest of the Hellsing Organization with the help from Anderson and others.


-1(A/N This is after the fact of the Nazi invasion. They were beaten back but decimated the Vatican KKK fuckers before they escaped. They are being hunted down by Alucard, Seras, and the rest of the Hellsing Organization with the help from an unlikely source. Anderson, Yumi, and Heinkle. But finding the New Fuir and what is left of his forces, including Walter, is proving difficult. But thankfully it has given Sir Integra time to rebuild her army. This is where my story begins.)

Hellsing Temporary Headquarters

London, England

The temporary Hellsing Headquarters was no where near the grander of the Hellsing family mansion. In fact it was just another office building on an average street in downtown London. Of course all Integra needed at that moment was a basement for Seras' and Alucard's coffins, an office, a bedroom for her and bedrooms for her remaining staff, which was sadly, only enough to count on one hand.

'This is going to be more difficult than I thought,' Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing thought to herself as she looked over the casualty reports. Only five of the original 73 Wild Geese were still alive, 3 would never see action again, but have agreed to stay on with Hellsing as training specialists or administrative persona. 'I can get another 27 from what is left of the British army, but that is not nearly enough. I was understaffed even with the Wild Geese, how am I going to staff up now.'

She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes tiredly, giving them a rest from the seemingly endless pile of reports, miscellaneous letters, and the nagging screen of her laptop. She had only slept a total of eight hours in the last week. After the major called the retreat with the few troops he had left, the rebuilding began. It took almost a week to clear the bodies and hunt down the remaining ghouls. Then they had to start reconstruction of the entire city. The massive funerals and ceremonies were held all across England, and as usual, the government PR people were hard at work convincing the world it was a massive _HUMAN _terrorist attack.

'This is so frustrating,' she thought as she began to rub at the crook of her nose. 'Not only did we allow the Nazis to retreat, the government will not let me go after them without a proper force. And they expect me to raise this army with my staff all but eliminated. And Walter is still missing.' In a flash of memory, she remembered Walter staying up with her all night when she was a child. When ever she felt alone or when her position seemed too much for her…he was always there. In fact, the only place she never felt the burden of being the head of the Hellsing family, was playing golf with Walter. She lowered her hand and looked at the photo on her desk. It showed her, her father, her despised uncle, and Walter.

The fact that Walter was not there to help her was a pain she knew she would once experience, but not so soon, or in such a way. Tears of sadness started to burn behind her eyes. She wanted him there with her. She needed to feel his paternal hand guide her to _**her **_decisions. He had never once tried to take advantage of her or her love for him. Now it seemed as if he was gone forever.

"What ails you my master?" Resonated the eerie voice of Alucard through the room as his form floated up from the floor and came to rest not five feet from Integra's desk. "Do not be troubled with raising another army, I can get the rest of the filth myself." His smile grew as he thought of ripping more Nazis apart. He was just about to rip the _"Captain's" _head off when the major called the retreat. He so wanted to feel the wolf's skull crack and implode between his hands.

"But do you know where to start looking for the Major?" Integra questioned as she replaced her glasses and sat back in her chair. She regained her composure and replaced her glasses. The desire to send her servant to finish what their enemies started was not a weak one, but she knew she couldn't. She too had orders to follow. And right now those orders were to stand down and protect England.

Alucard said nothing, just shifted. 'This is absurd, we shouldn't be standing down, we should be having at our enemy. I WANT THEIR BLOOD TO FLOW AS A RIVER!' His smile disappeared and was obviously displeased at the denial to his blood thirsty wish.

Integra smiled and sat forward again. "I will not allow you to leave England until there are others here to protect her and more to watch your back on the mission. And no, Seras is not enough. Even though she realizes she's a vampire, she is still not that strong yet. Now leave me, I must make some phone calls."

Alucard said nothing, just sank back into the floor. Integra looked back at her desk. And realized that she had one other option. She reached over to her phone and put the receiver to her ear. The voice of the operator, a young woman's voice, asked where she would like to be connected.

"Buckingham Palace, please."

88888

Buckingham Palace

London, England

Buckingham Palace was alive with the hustle and bustle of secretaries, soldiers, general staff, and other necessary personnel to the rebuilding of London. Convincing the world that what occurred was done by humans was also a chore to be done by. The corridors were all most packed with people, and they each had different concerns. One was in need of a way to stop the gossip of the vampire Nazis, another wasn't sure if the city was entirely secure, and many others feared for the safety of the Queen. Of coarse all of these concerns were in the mind of every General in the building.

One General in particular was under the gun. It was General Stanley Gravewood of the Royal Marines, and he was now the Supreme Commander of the British Army, answering only to the Queen herself. He was an older man, in his early 60's it would have seemed. His piercing grey eyes and large build sent a surge of intimidation threw every one he met. Right now, his frustration was at it's boiling point.

He sat in his office half asleep at his desk, staring at his computer screen. His eyes were so sunken, he looked as if he was recently in a concentration camp. He scoffed at his own black humor and continued his work at hand. Specifically issuing orders to the engineering corps about rebuilding downtown London and parts of the surrounding area. His teeth grinding as his fingers hit the keys. 'What happened to the good old days when this was done by mouth?'

His eyes moved from his computer to the phone on his desk. It was odd that he did this not a second before it rang. The phone rang twice and he finally picked it up, his weathered eyes looked down at the receiver as he put it to his ear. "Hello,"

"General Gravewood, this is Sir Integra Hellsing. I have a matter I wish to discuss."

"Miss Integra," the general interrupted, his gravely voice hinting at his irritation. "I know what you are going to ask, and the answer is no. You can not get anymore troops. The 27 we gave you is all we can spare. You will get no more."

"General, I am aware that the 27 troops you have given me are all you can spare. I have called about another matter, my mansion and training facility have been demolished, I need barracks and provisions for 250 men."

"250 men?! Where did you get so many troops? You didn't even have that many before this all started."

"I haven't gotten them yet, but I will. First I need a place to put them."

"So you are asking me to build you a new Headquarters? And on top of that, you want food, water, bedding, and equipment for these men, which you don't even have? Sir Integra, I would like to remind you that I am a General, not a contractor and not a supermarket. But lucky for you the Queen has already approved it. We dispatched a team to get started on reconstruction of your mansion this morning. We were going to call you for specifications, but I think now we have all the info we need."

The surprise on the young Integra's face was a sight to be hold. It looked as if she had been given the greatest gift of all time. Integra struggled a little to regain her composure. "Thank you General. And would you please thank the Queen for me too."

The General's face softened as he heard her thanks. He felt slightly guilty for snapping at her. After all, if it weren't for her and her organization, they would all be dead right now. It was then that he decided to help her a little himself. "There is one more thing Sir Integra. If you wish to find more troops, I know where to look. There is a group of mercenaries with the number of men you are looking for based out of Turkey. They are known as 'The Jackals.' They are very good and are very professional. We've used them on a few occasions. Seeing as you hired the Wild Geese mercenaries I do not believe you have a problem hiring others. I will e-mail you more info. And you did not get this from me, understand?"

"Yes. Thank you again, General." Integra hung up the phone with a smile still painted on her lips. Her body almost went limp with relief, her prayers were answered. She reached across the table and took a cigar from the small wooden box near the right corner of her desk.

As she lit it, she remembered the first time she smoked a cigar. It was one of father's. When he was sitting in his study smoking a cigar, the exact same brand she smoked now, and drinking a scotch on the rocks, he was called from the room. Integra took the opportunity to try it. She remembered coughing at the awful taste and burning sensation in her throat. She vowed then it was the last one she would ever have, though it the vow did not last.

Her child hood musings were interrupted by a small ringing from her computer. It was her e-mail alert. Suspecting what it was, she opened it. The introduction was a personal message from General Gravewood,

'Integra,

Here is the information you need to contact the Jackals. I want you to know, the commander is a good man, but is not intimidated by anyone. Any attempt to do so and he will walk out your door. If you prove yourself an adequate leader, he will allow you to command his troops personally. Until then, you should give him his objectives and let him lead his men.

Also, when and if he agrees to take the offer, he will send you a dossier on every troop he has. I highly suggest that you go through all 220 of them.

Good luck,

Stanly E. Gravewood

British Army Supreme Commander

P.S. Trust them.'

Integra was a little soar at the message. 'This is **my** organization…they will take **my** orders.' Her fuming continued for a moment before she took a deep breath and realized she had no choice but to get these men. It was her only option. 'I will see if he can make a few exceptions.'

Her delicate hand took hold of the mouse and opened the attachment the general sent her. She found herself reading phone numbers to call, instructions on what to say, and in bold italics, what not to say.

'This seems easy enough,' she thought as she picked up her phone.

Istanbul, Turkey

Jackals' Mercenary Base

The moon over Istanbul was full, illuminating the city in a soft blue glow. The lights from the city seemed to dim as people started to go to bed. The Jackals' base, 10 miles from the city was doing the same. Dorm lights were starting to shut off and men were starting to go to sleep. The only lights that were still on were in the medical unit. The medical unit was a modified aircraft hanger, it was where the wounded were triaged, treated, and recovered. Though the Jackals didn't have any doctors, they had very skilled medics, and for the most sever cases they brought in a brilliant doctor from Italy. The doctors there in the city were no where near adequate enough.

There was an operating room, post-op, prep room, a morgue, various storage rooms, and two offices. One was for the chief medic and the other was for the Italian doctor they brought in on occasion. The post-op was the only room in the base with it's lights still on. With enough beds for 20 men, only three had men in them and they were all asleep. Two were shrapnel wounds to the extremities, the other was a chest wound.

On one end of the post-op room was a desk where the medic on duty worked, tonight it was the chief medic himself. The desk itself was barren, with the exception of the three medical reports belonging to the wounded men. Sitting at the desk was a blonde haired man in his mid thirties. His blue eyes were glued to the report on the soldier with the chest wound. It read that since his beginning of service, he'd been wounded three other times. The medic shook his head in disbelief, thinking that only a madman would continue to fight as a mercenary after being hit so many times.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he sat back, revealing the name patch on his jungle camouflaged fatigue shirt, it read Zimmer. Lt Christopher H. Zimmer was his full name and rank. He was once a medic for the American Airborne serving in the Gulf War. After the war, he transferred into the Rangers' training program. He served another five years and retired with the rank of master chief. The rank of lieutenant, of course, was bestowed upon joining the Jackals. The commanding officer of the group saw fit to make him an officer due to his combat and leadership experience.

As he reopened his eyes, he caught the sight of a large built man heading toward him. "Gutentag," The soldier greeted in a low, mellow German accented tone. "Is dis vair you've been hiding lieutenant? I've been looking for you for quite zome time."

"Yeah. I'm on duty tonight." Zimmer looked at his visitor, Sergeant Hans Krause. Technically the Company sergeant, he was looked at as the second in command of the Jackals. The sergeant's job was to keep a close eye on the average troops and make sure concerns were brought to the proper authority's attention. As far as the lieutenant was concerned, Krause was the right man for the job. Standing at an imposing six foot four inches and weighing near 114 kg, he was the last human you wanted to fight with. Trained by the German military for entry into enemy held buildings, he is an expert in close quarters combat and rapid incursion under fire. He left the military for a more lucrative setting to practice his trade. "How'd you're night off go?"

"Fine. I vent to the bar vith the men. They made todal asses of them zelfs."

"And I assume you were there to keep them out of trouble."

"Ja, but ve had do vizet a bar vare ze Turkish army are regularz. Zo the boyz started a fight. I had do end it."

"That doesn't surprise me. Any injuries?"

The sergeant was just about to answer when the phone on the desk rang. The auto answer took it, but they both waited to see if it was important enough for the caller to not leave a message. It rang again and was picked up by medic Zimmer.

"Hello," he spoke into the receiver casually. The British voice on the other end was very feminine, if not a little cold.

"I am looking for a viscous pack of animals to hunt a prey," the voice said without delay.

Confused and rather irritated at the suspected prank call, the lieutenant smirked and spoke into the phone. "Then call a fucking zoo." Just as he was about to hang up, he looked over to his companion, who in turn gave him a puzzled look. "Some broad crank calling about some vicious animal pack."

With speed barely perceptible, sergeant Krause snatched the phone from Zimmer's hand and quickly spoke into the phone. "Hello, are do still dare?"

"Yes," the young voice stated with obvious irritation. "What is the meaning of that tone. If I have the wrong number just say so."

"No I assure you, you have da right number. Our chief medic ist just unavare of ze code and protocol. You are calling vor our services, aren't do?"

"That is correct. And I would appreciate it if you would allow me to speak with you C.O."

"Ov course, but virst I must ask. Who are you and vare are ve to be heading."

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and you are to be heading to London, England."

"Understood, frauline. I vill go vake ze colonel. I must put you on hold." With that Krause put Integra on hold and shot a glare to Chris Zimmer. "Get your thingz in order, ve are headin to England." With no other words, he walked out, leaving the medic sitting at is desk with a displeased scowl on his features.

Hans Krause was almost sprinting across the military compound as he hurried to his commander's quarters. He had a smile on his face as he considered another tour, most likely they would be thrown back into a sand trap, but he didn't care. It had been almost a week since their last action and most of the men were already feeling the itch to get back into it. He crossed barracks by the dozen, and numerous garages. He could see that everyone was asleep, with the exception of the guards and one of the mechanics who was working late into the night on one of the three medium T-72 soviet tanks they had in their arsenal.

He did not dare stop, he had a feeling about this job, as if it was going to be like nothing they had before. The dirt beneath his feet was packed down from numerous vehicles and soldiers' boots. It made a scratching sound as each step brought him closer to his destination. The Colonel's barracks was basically a single story trailer in the middle of numerous other such trailers. It was in the officers' portion of the base. Every officer shared a trailer with one or two other officers, the colonel was the only officer who lived alone. The other soldiers slept with their respective platoon in the platoons designated barracks which were listed A-E. Each platoon consisted of 30-40 men.

The large sergeant passed the transport and armor personnel quarters just after the mechanic shop. It was just one building, but it held all of the drivers and crew and was the last building before the officers' section. It occurred to him that they may not be able to use the tank crews because of their destination, but that was for the commander to decide. The colonel's quarters was now in view, and his speed increased. The light was on in the living room, which usually meant that the commander was still awake, even at this early hour.

Krause's feet clambered up the steps leading to the door and pounded his large fist on it. The loud echoes resonated through the camp. He waited and heard nothing. He did it again and this time he heard a tired, irritated voice from the inside.

"Who is it and what do you want?" The voice was raspy and deep from exhaustion.

Krause opened the door a crack and spoke through the small opening. "It's Krause. I've kom do dell do dat ve may have a new job offer. It sounds legit."

"Are they still on the line?" The colonel asked as he opened the door to stand before the large sergeant. Colonel Alexander Riline was in his early 50's, but he didn't look a day over 35. His cropped brown hair was thick and some parts shown in places from the light of the room. His light blue eyes, considered 'The lady killers' by his men were dulled with exhaustion. His frame wasn't as large as his sergeant's but it was still rather imposing. He wasn't as tall either, 5' 10" at the most and weighed in at around 80kg. The face of the commander was set with an anticipating grin.

"Ja, she ist on line vone."


End file.
